Murder at Degrassi
by zionnn23
Summary: Pretty Little Liars meets Degrassi, Must I say more? Rated M for Language, and Mature content in later chapters.


Murder At Degrassi.

It was a clear, "last day of summer" night in the Degrassi community. Best friends Bianca, Fiona, Katie, Imogen, and Marisol all got together for one last slumber party before the end of year.

"Why are you playing this terrible song" Bianca blurted out as "Call Me Maybe" By Carly Rae Jepsen blasted through the speakers. "Hey! I like this song" Imogen called from her seat. "Maybe a little too much?" Bianca said as Imogen gave her a weary eyed look. All of the girls were drunk that night, drinking because they thought it was "fun" and it was the new thing around at school. They had all planned to stay up all night and gossip about cute boys at school or normal teenage things teenagers do. All of the girls went to bed extremely earlier than planned.

Imogen woke up in the middle of the night distraught and frankly hungover. She rubbed her head thinking that it would help somehow but it did no use. She noticed that Bianca was missing from where she last saw her, and missing from the entire room. She shrugged her shoulders off and went back to sleep, assuming that Bianca only went to the restroom, but was it true what she had assumed? She could only imagine…

"Imogen, Wake up." Katie shook Imogen awake terrified.

"What?"

"I cant find Bianca, I've looked everywhere."

"What do you mean _you can't find her_"

"She's gone."

**One Year Later.**

One year had passed since Bianca's disappearance, and the girls drifted apart, they barley talked that entire school year, and rarely even saw each other in the hallways. But as their Sophomore year in high school began, that's when the police **really **started investigating Bianca's disappearance.

Imogen.

Over the summer, Imogen did much of nothing, she began a fling with the hottie at school Eli Goldsworthy, and that's about all. What secrets had she kept from the rest of the girls, and could they come back to haunt her?

Katie

After that one night of drinking, Katie was popular, in the party life, going out with all of the cutest boys, and hooking up with random strangers at bars during drunken nights with her fake id. This was the ideal lifestyle for Katie Matlin, but could it come back with a bite that not even she herself could stand?

Marisol

Marisol. Boring, useless, Marisol. After Bianca disappeared, she had no one to talk to, she was basically her only friend. Katie had gone out to parties with her while she was still here, and Marisol was obviously jealous. Could she have done the unthinkable just to get her best friend back?

Fiona

Fiona spent the summer trying to find herself, she had gone through 4 different boyfriends, none of them worked out. Is this just a phase in her teenage hormones, or was it much more? The first day of school that year everything was the same as last year. Until it came over the morning announcements one day that their would be a memorial service for Bianca tomorrow morning, and that if they had a note that they were attending, it would not count against their attendance record.

In class, all of the girls sobbed their eyes out, why was this kept secret from them? She was all over the news, how could they have not known about her death before hand?

The next day, the four girls attended Bianca's funeral dressed in all black, all four of them practically had on the same thing. When they arrived at the funeral, Katie greeted Ms. Torres at the door, "Hello, Katie." She said in a somber voice. "I thought you would like sitting with Marisol, Fiona, and Imogen in the front seats." Katie maneuvered her way through the aisle seats, and when she sat down. She went through her purse and secretly took a swig of vodka secretly displaced in a water bottle. During the service, Clare Edwards walked in unexpectedly, after what happened between Clare and Bianca, who thought she would be here. The girls vowed to never talk about it to anyone. It was one of their secrets, and who could keep a secret better than Bianca herself?

The funeral went as planned, and the girls all left the funeral in tears. After they left, they talked to a police officer waiting for them. "Girls, you do know that this is no longer a disappearance. It is a murder. And you 4 are our only suspects at the moment"

The girls just stoof their in awe, why are they asking us of all people? Do they think it was one of us? They all thought, but no words came out.

Then, all of the girls cell phones began to ring their all assigned alert tones. The girls opened their phones, and the text read:

"**Don't lie you bitches. You know what you did that night, and I'm here to uncover all of your secrets. Good luck." -**_A _


End file.
